Apuestas
by LidiaaIsabel
Summary: Pansy tiene que enfrentar una apuesta con su mejor amigo, pero también sus sentimientos con su anterior enemigo. ¿Qué será más importante para ella? Two-shot/Intercambio de San Valentín Team Dramione.


**Declaración:** Los personajes y el mundo de Harry Potter pertenecen a J.K Rowling.

**N/A**: Este Os participa en el intercambio de san Valentín del grupo Team Dramione. Mi amiga secreta es Esmeralda "Lady Morgana9". Espero te guste que igual me costó un poquito. Imagen: Daekazu en devianart

_*Esta historia es de mi autoría y sólo se encuentra en FanFiction y en Wattpad, con el usuario LidiaaIsabel, si lo ves en otro lugar por favor avísame* Di no al plagio._

* * *

**Apuestas**

.-.-.

La segunda semana de febrero Hogwarts estaba decorado principalmente de rojo. Globos de corazones por doquier, lazos, peluches y bombones en algunos pasillos si sabías encontrarlos bien. La semana del amor y la amistad, había sido idea de la directora McGonagall que insistía en hacer más alegre la estancia de los alumnos después de la última guerra mágica. Todo culminaría el día sábado 14 de febrero. Los estudiantes tenían permiso para ir a Hogsmeade en grupos o en parejas.

Un grupo reducido de Slytherin regresó después de la guerra para terminar sus estudios, Draco Malfoy, Theodore Nott, Blaise Zabini, las hermanas Greengrass y Pansy Parkinson; participaban en un programa especial que el ministerio había realizado en conjunto con la directora de Hogwarts, manteniendo que para que el futuro de la sociedad mágica tuviera un cambio, se necesitaba trabajar a través de la educación. Era la única forma de no volver a tener un señor oscuro entre ellos.

Pansy se sentía la princesa de Slytherin. Gran parte de ello debido a su crianza sangre pura, su apellido y su cercanía con Draco Malfoy. La mayoría los veían como pareja, inclusive sus padres los habían comprometido de niños. Pero ellos bien sabían que eso no funcionaría para ellos. Pansy adoraba a su mejor amigo Draco, pero lo conocía demasiado bien para saber que no lo quería como pareja.

Aunque volvió un tanto obligada, al igual que sus amigos, lo o tomaría como una oportunidad para hacerse un nuevo futuro lejos del sufrimiento y el caos que la guerra había dejado en la comunidad mágica.

Se miró al espejo una y otra vez para verificar que todo fuera bien, se probó varios vestidos hasta dar con el indicado y buscó un abrigo a juego ya que aún el invierno se sentía en la ciudad. Estaba nerviosa por este día en particular ya que llevaban algún tiempo viéndose con alguien. Ambos habían acordado mantenerlo en secreto, primero por si no resultaba la relación y porque no querían a sus amigos hablando mal o los chismes de sus compañeros. Era lo mejor para ambos. Quedaron de juntarse en un café y decidir dónde ir después.

Pansy estaba al límite de tiempo, aunque era una serpiente muy astuta, esperaba el tiempo que fuera necesario para lograr sus objetivos. Sonrió al recordar como uno de ellos sería logrado pronto, uno fijado hace ya un mes.

.-.-.

**_...Inicio de Flashback..._**

_Pansy había pasado la tarde con algunas de sus compañeras, le insistían que conquistara a Draco por ser un buen partido. Aunque le daba risa que ellas pensaran que algún romance con su mejor amigo funcionaría, no podía decírselos. Ellos tenían un pequeño trato, ambos se espantaban a las pirañas. _

_Iba divagando con esos pensamientos cuando se encontró a sus amigos frente a la chimenea de la sala común._

—_Ya te digo yo que está viéndose con alguien, está demasiado feliz últimamente —picaneaba Blaise desde el sofá._

—_Blaise, déjalo ya —suspiró Draco tomando un sorbo de su vino._

—_¿Qué me perdí? —dijo Pansy acomodándose en el espacio libre entre Blaise y Theo._

—_Draco sale con alguien y no nos quiere decir —confesó Theo manteniendo su mirada en el profeta._

—_Interesante…—dijo Pansy observando al rubio._

—_Pansy, por favor, tu no empieces también._

—_Te apuesto que descubro con quién estás saliendo, en menos de lo que dices lumos._

—_Uhhhh habló la princesa —susurró Blaise tomando un sorbo de su copa._

_Theo miró a Draco, su máscara Slytherin era perfecta, pero él sabía que por dentro estaba preocupado. Y mirándolo comentó: —Yo no me arriesgaría a apostar con Pansy._

_Pansy rió. Sus amigos la conocían muy bien. Draco sonrió; —Si tu logras conquistar a alguien fuera de Slytherin antes de San Valentín. Llevo tu equipamiento de Quidditch el resto del año._

—_¡Estas con alguien! lo sabía— celebró Blaise._

—_Eso nunca estuvo en discusión idiota —rió Theo._

—_Draquito querido, yo puedo descubrirlo solita, no necesito una apuesta._

—_Oh claro. Debe ser porque tú no lograrías conquistar a alguien como... ¿Potter? Persígueme por donde quieras, no hay amorío que encontrar —respondió mordaz. Todo con tal de hacer caer a su mejor amiga._

_Pansy lo miró desafiante. Bien podía tener razón y estaría apostando por nada. Solo un tema de orgullo._

—_Yo, Pansy Parkinson. Puedo conquistar a cualquier chico. Mira y verás —se levantó, moviendo su melena dramáticamente y subió a su habitación._

**_...Fin del Flashback..._**

.-.-.-.-.

Pensaba en la sorpresa que tendría su amigo ese día cuando fue interrumpida por sus compañeras.

—Pansy nos vamos ya a Hogsmeade, ¿irás con nosotras? —preguntó Daphne desde la puerta.

—Tranquila, iré en un rato más adelántense.

—Ya te dije que Pansy se vería con alguien hermana y no nos quiere contar —añadió Astoria asomándose desde la puerta con sonrisa pícara.

—Par de serpientes, les contaré todo de regreso, déjenme ser —dijo sonriéndoles.

Esperó a que se fueran y mirando el reloj para confirmar que estaba bien en la hora decidió salir al pueblo. Cuando bajó a la sala común se encontró a Draco leyendo un libro frente a la chimenea.

—¿No tienes una cita a la que ir, Draco?

—No estoy interesado querida. Veo que te divertirás hoy —respondió el rubio guiñándole un ojo mientras ella se iba por el retrato de la entrada.

Cuando la tubo fuera de vista se levantó y cambió su atuendo con un movimiento de varita, invocó su abrigo para ir a juntarse con cierta señorita en la librería del pueblo. Aún tenía en mente la dichosa apuesta con Pansy. Conociéndola desde casi el nacimiento, ya no estaba tan seguro de que fuera a ganarle.

En otro lado del castillo, Harry Potter estaba un tanto ansioso por su cita de San Valentín, recurrió a Hermione para que le ayudara a encontrar algo apropiado. Aunque ella insistía en que debía ser el mismo, entendía que para su amigo era un momento especial. Él le prometió que le contaría todo después de ese día y le presentaría a su novia oficialmente.

—¿Esperamos a Ron? —preguntó Hermione cuando se vieron en la sala común.

—No, el se irá con su novia directamente. ¿Estás segura que estarás bien? Puedes estar con nosotros si quieres.

—¿Qué? No quiero tocar el violín. Ve con tu chica yo tengo cosas que hacer.

Harry rió ante el dicho muggle y se encaminaron hacia el pueblo. En uno de los pasillos tomó un peluche y se lo dio a Hermione, después de todo también era el día de la amistad y ella era su mejor amiga. Su hermana.

Conversaron de distintas cosas mientras llegaban en los carruajes tirados por un par de thestral. Hermione ya los podía ver, al igual que su amigo y la mayoría de los alumnos de Hogwarts luego de la guerra.

Le contó algunas anécdotas de como había conocido a la chica misteriosa y porque la tenía que mantener en secreto hasta ese día, si todo salía bien.

—La primera vez me la encontré entrenando Quidditch sola en el campo bajo la lluvia. Yo iba a lo mismo, porque estaba molesto con Ginny pero no pensé que la encontraría allí. Y realmente se veía radiante. Aunque me hecho inmediatamente de allí, coincidimos en que estábamos lo suficiente molestos como para hacer un mini-partido y luego cada uno se fue por su lado —dijo sonriendo con cara de enamorado.

—Te caló hondo amigo. Así que te trató mal cuando te vio, por lo que no es Gryffindor —susurró con la mano sobre el mentón al estilo Sherlock Holmes.

—Hermione...

—¿Qué? Perdóname por tener curiosidad sobre tu romance secreto —dijo levantando las manos en señal de rendición.

—Llegamos, ten cuidado por ahí. Cualquier cosa me llamas —dijo dándole la mano para que bajara del carruaje.

—Tranquilo Potter solo andaré por los lugares aburridos de siempre —le besó la mejilla y se encaminó hacía la librería.

Harry sonrió. Era el gran día, nada podía arruinarlo. Le daría una gran sorpresa que culminaría con la fiesta que estaba organizada esa noche en el castillo.

Entró en la heladería cuando la divisó. La siguió hasta la mesa del rincón.

Cuando ella se sacó el abrigo, él quedó de pie y sin palabras.

—¿Piensas quedarte allí parado, Potter? —dijo con una sonrisa picara mientras se sentaba frente a él.

—No... yo. Wow. Te ves hermosa Pansy —acercándose le dio un pequeño beso en los labios.

—Eres un atrevido. Pero te ves muy bien también.

A Harry le costaba un poco procesar el momento, el nervio le estaba ganando. Se sacó el abrigo lentamente y se sentó en frente de la chica. No sabía que decir, se sentía todo congelado a su alrededor. La camarera los rescató del silencio ofreciéndoles el especial del día de los enamorados.

—Claro, tráenos el especial —asintió Pansy. Miró a Harry aún estupefacto. —Si no te gusta el lugar podemos irnos Harry.

—No, no. Es sólo, una tontería. De todos modos iremos a otro lugar luego.

—Por mi no hay problema —le sonrió apretando su mano para tranquilizarlo un poco.

.-.-.-.-.

**_...Inicio de Flashback..._**

_En el mes de septiembre, para Pansy no era tan difícil salir a entrenar un par de veces a la semana un tanto desabrigada. Se había topado con Harry Potter un par de veces en algún entrenamiento de tarde, o cuando otros estaban muy ocupados como para notarlo. De a poco empezaba a tolerar la compañía de Harry Potter y por qué no, su musculatura cerca de ella._

_No solo habían entrenado en las escobas, sino en ocasiones trotaban por los terrenos de Hogwarts para variar en el entrenamiento. A veces Potter tenía el atrevimiento de sacarse la polera sudada y seguir sin ella el resto del recorrido, Pansy realmente no podía concentrarse cuando lo tenia en esas fachas, pero no dijo nada. O el trataba de conquistarla de alguna extraña forma o realmente era muy inocente al no notar con quien estaba tratando._

_Aunque claramente una cosa llevó a la otra. En uno de los entrenamientos, mientras hacían abdominales con la ayuda del otro Pansy tomo mucho vuelo y le rozó la mejilla. Él se puso colorado pero siguió en su posición mientras ella subía haciendo las abdominales. Luego de un rato se atrevió un poco más y le tocó los labios con los suyos. Harry tosió incómodo y dio por finalizada la sesión._

_Ambos se fueron confundidos al camarín y se despidieron a la salida. Pansy lo vio irse, tan nervioso e inocente que una idea le surgió, podría ser un poco mala la próxima vez. Pero como venía entrando el frío debía ser valiente._

_El resto de la semana entrenó sola y con el equipo. Algo le decía que Harry la evitaba, pero que más daba, no había hecho nada malo. La siguiente semana que llegó a entrenar, el moreno si llegó._

—_Hola Parkinson —saludó cuando llegó junto a ella._

—_Pensé que me seguirías evitando, Potter —escupió con clara molestia._

—_Lo siento tuve algunos pendientes._

_Ella hizo un ademán con la mano restándole importancia; —El día está bueno para trotar. ¿Que tal unas vueltas al bosque prohibido?_

—_Si, buena idea, iré a cambiarme para entrenar._

_Pansy tenía su as bajo la manga, sacó un conjunto deportivo que vio en una revista muggle con una calza, un top y añadió una chaqueta a juego por si se ponía fresco._

_Una vez fuera de camarines se dirigieron hacia el bosque trotando. _

_Harry la miraba de reojo, se veía un poco diferente a la vez anterior, quizás ese conjunto deportivo que acentuaba las curvas de la morena lo distraían un poco. Ella se dio cuenta de las miradas de soslayo y sonrió. Todo estuvo perfecto hasta que Harry no vio unas raíces y cayo fuerte en el suelo._

—_Auch —gimió Harry._

—_Rayos Potter ¿estas bien? —dijo retrocediendo para alcanzarlo en el suelo._

_Harry intentó levantarse pero se llevó la mano a la cabeza rápidamente. Volvió a recostarse mareado._

—_Hey no te muevas, déjame ver —Pansy se acercó preocupada a su cabeza y notó una herida del lado izquierdo, un chichón comenzaba a salir y un poco de sangre corría por el costado. Buscó por su varita pero no la traía, había quedado en el camerino con sus cosas._

_Harry mantenía los ojos cerrados, sabía que no era algo grave pero si los abría todo le daba vueltas. No estaban muy lejos del borde y quizás si enviaba a Pansy con Hagrid podrían encontrarlo rápido._

—_Okey Potter, haremos esto. Te levantaré lentamente y te apoyarás en mi hombro. Si te mareas nos detenemos. Saliendo del bosque iré por mi varita, ¿de acuerdo?_

—_Pansy, ufff... déjame en la cabaña de Hagrid es más cerca._

_Ella se detuvo ante la mención de su nombre, siempre se llamaban por los apellidos. Una pequeña emoción se instaló en ella. Se acercó para ayudarlo a levantarse. Lentamente lo abrazó por el costado logrando otro quejido de Harry._

—_Creo que me he roto alguna costilla. Nada que la señora Pomfrey no arregle —una mueca de sonrisa se le escapó._

—_No te rías Potter, no es gracioso. Vamos te llevaré aunque te duela —lo abrazó por la cintura y comenzó a andar a paso lento._

_Harry jadeaba lo más bajo que podía para no preocuparla más. Sentía una extraña necesidad de no hacerla sentir mal. Caminaron lentamente por varios minutos, la verdad era que le costaba caminar y respirar al mismo tiempo. Cada cierto rato se paraba y Pansy lo esperaba para que retomara el aliento._

_Pansy trataba de concentrarse aún teniéndolo apegado a su cuerpo, uno mucho más pesado que el suyo, así que hizo acopio de su fuerza para poder arrastrar al malherido Harry. Quizás su plan de coquetearle salió un poco mal finalmente._

_Llegados cerca de la cabaña de Hagrid, Pansy dio un largo suspiro. Harry volteó a verla y susurró; —Debo ser muy pesado para ti, lo siento._

_Pansy rió —No soy una debilucha Potter. Anda siéntate aquí. Parece que no hay nadie en la cabaña. Iré por la varita y vuelvo._

—_Trae la mía, por favor._

—_Vale, no te vayas sin mí —dijo apoyándolo en la escalinata de la cabaña de Hagrid y partió corriendo al camerino en busca de las varitas._

_Harry sonrió, eso había sido algo como una broma de ella. En lo que Pansy regresaba pensó en la tonta situación en la que estaba, se había caído por ir mirando el trasero de Pansy moverse con el trote. Aunque no reconocería el porque de su descuido._

_Pansy lo inmovilizó y levitó para llevarlo a la enfermería. Al llegar le dijo a la enfermera que lo había encontrado cerca del estadio lesionado y lo había llevado de inmediato, puesto que el bosque prohibido, era tal como decía su nombre._

_El resultado de la mala pata de Harry había sido un par de costillas rotas, un chichón en la cabeza y esguince en el tobillo. Un par de noches de descanso y los cuidados de la enfermera lo dejarían como nuevo. Pansy se negó a irse hasta que lo vio dormirse. Le paso la mano por su cabello y se fue._

**_...Inicio de Flashback..._**

_.-.-.-.-_

—Gracias Pansy.

—¿Porque Harry? —preguntó la chica tomando su helado.

—Por no dejarme morir en el bosque prohibido aquella vez y por esperar a que me durmiera. Yo buscaba estar solo y cansarme lo suficiente para dormirme por eso entrenaba extra por las tardes. Tú comenzaste a hacerme compañía y de pronto ya no quería estar sólo. Sino contigo.

Pansy sonrió. Le encantaba la dulzura de su chico, y como veía las cosas simples en todo.

—¿Te parece si nos vamos ya a tu sorpresa? —le guiñó el ojo.

—Harry me encanta cuando me insinúas cosas.

Harry pagó lo que se habían servido y después de abrigarse salieron al callejón. En una esquina se tomaron de la mano y Harry los desapareció. Pansy sintió el tirón de la aparición, enseguida Harry le tapo los ojos con sus manos. Le besó el cuello y le susurró: —Feliz día del amor, Pansy.

—Harry me estás impacientando. Que pasa que no me dejas ver.

—Tranquila se que te encantará.

Cuando Harry le destapó los ojos dio un gran suspiro de sorpresa. Y se volvió a abrazarlo.

—Feliz día amor —le susurró para luego darle un profundo beso que fue correspondido gratamente por Harry.

Una vez que se separaron de los besos, porque había que respirar aunque Potter besara realmente bien a criterio de Pansy, haciendo que se le olvidara todo a su alrededor. Harry aprovechó para tomarla de la cintura y susurrarle a los labios —Pansy Parkinson, ¿me harías el honor de ser mi novia?

* * *

¿Quieres saber la sorpresa de Harry? ¿Qué le respondió Pansy? ¿Quién ganará la apuesta?  
**Continuará...**


End file.
